1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tying articles more particularly to one having at least two sets of ratchet sets that are all-in-one formed at its surface, which are distributed along two bar-like bodies separated by a boundary piece, where each of the ratchet sets on the bar-like bodies is made up of at least two ratchets. During binding a tied article, an enclosing part is formed to loop the tied article and an extending part is formed to protrude from the enclosing part, and the extending part is divided into two branches, where the seizing face of a corresponding ratchet of each branch is clenched by the enclosing part served as a detent, which enables a tight binding and an adjustable binding as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the prior art tying articles that are used for binding a bag hole (for instance: a bag filled with food to be tied at its hole), the article called “rubber band” gains the most popularity. FIG. 1 shows a three-dimensional appearance of a prior art tying article 1, which is formed out of soft rubber substances, and it appears a ring shape most of the time. The operation of its binding is shown in FIGS. 2 & 3. By means of the elasticity of the tying article, it is being stretched outward into juxtaposition, followed by looping it around the hole of a bag 2, and passing one end through the inside of the other end. Lastly, the extended portion is being pulled for tightening, which makes the tying article tightly bind the bag 2, and this is for sure the live experience known by everybody.
Referring to FIGS. 2 & 3, as the tying article 1 binds the tied article with a tight pull, the tying article 1 can be marked into two parts. The first part is the enclosing part 11 that loops the tied article, which has a terminal 111, and the second part is the extending part 12 that protrudes from the terminal 111 of the enclosing part 11, where the extending part 12 is apparently divided into two branches 121 and 122. The enclosing part 11, the terminal 111, the extending part 12 and the branches 121 and 122 are determined by the different action positions for an arbitrary use. As the using state is released and returns to the ring-shaped tying article 1 in FIG. 1, which is then unable to recognize where are the enclosing part 11 and the terminal 111? Where are the extending part 12 and the branches 121 and 122? Once the tying article 1 is used again, it is immediately again to recognize the enclosing part 11, the terminal 111, the extending part 12, and the branches 121 and 122.
Though the prior art tying articles 1 exist long and are used broadly by the masses as the article for binding purpose, they have considerable drawbacks for the actual uses, which is because the tying article 1 is provided with elasticity and lacking of any detents at its smooth surface. During the use, it is possible that the tying article 1 will gradually loosed due to its resilience and come off eventually (shown in FIG. 4). Comparing FIG. 3 to FIG. 4, it is apparent that the extending part 12 in FIG. 3 is longer while the extending part 12 in FIG. 4 is shrunk back gradually to the inside of the terminal 111, becoming part of the enclosing part 11. As the extending part 12 gets shorter and the enclosing part 11 gets looser, the bag 2 is gradually loosing its binding, which substantially affects the freshness of the food in the bag 2 or makes the stuff in the bag 2 to drop, and this is the serious structural drawback that is unable to overcome. To prevent the happening of the loose binding shown in FIG. 4, people will make several knots for the extending part 12 after completing binding, making the binding spot hard to come off. On the other hand, this brings about extra efforts to release the knots in the future—even adopting the destructive ways as cutting off or pulling apart forcefully to release them, which is not only unhandy but unavailable for the repeated use. Aside from the so-called “rubber band”, the tying articles used for binding the hole of bag usually adopt plastic ropes. In early days the plastic rope is being cut into several shorter segments, and one segment is taken for use once a binding is demanded. The operation is mainly to knot directly, and one knot for the desire of later use, while multiple knots either for tight binding or for no more unbinding. The drawback is even one knot, and it could still be loose gradually if it is a running knot, and it could be trouble in unbinding if it is a fast knot. For the multiple knots, it is only available to untie by cutting off them, which is not perfect too. Some manufactures later on made the plastic ropes into rings, and the way of binding by the plastic ring is similar to that of the rubber band, which could have the drawback of worse tightness for the binding (worse than the rubber band), and the drawback of being loosed gradually (due to the tension of tightly tied plastic rope). On the other hand, if the binding is too tight (multiple knots), it has the drawback of being difficult to untie them, which deteriorates the usage too. Under the circumstance of having no better tying articles, the use of the rubber band and the plastic ring is still the popular way nowadays.
No matter it is a rubber band or a plastic rope, its surface looks not entirely smooth under a microscopic view. During the use, the force exerted by the pulling or by the tension of the enclosing part 11, will enable the extending part 12 to pass or return the terminal 111 (shown in FIGS. 3 & 4), without being seized by any detents. Therefore, the prior art tying articles are considered as being continuously level for their body surfaces, and this is the common ground in the structure of the prior art tying articles.